Umikoi Warrusu za Shichi
='Umikoi Warrusu za Shichi'= Umikoi Warrusu the Seventh, or Warrusu, as he is commonly called, is the Seventh son of his clan to bear the name 'Warrusu', and is the younger brother of the clan's head. He is the grandson of the former head, and he is also a shinobi-nin in the service of Kirigakure no Sato, of the rank of Sennin. He was one of the shinobi-nin who fought against the Hachidaime Raikage, Inabikari Raikou. He is known for his features, his attitude, and his use of water manipulation techniques. He has not been seen by many people actually using the techniques as of yet, however. He has preached non-killing and avoiding violence as much as possible, preferring to disable opponents from battle or make them surrender, instead. 'Short-hand history' He was up until the invasion of his homeland, Mizu no Kuni by the forces of Kumogakure no Sato, content to live his life lazing around, and learning at a slow and steady pace, until his grandfather wished him to participate fully in the system of his country's hidden village, Kirigakure no Sato. The boy, would have likely stayed that way, enjoying his life of fishing, learning, and training, had those events not happened. During the battle ensuing from the invasion, several dozen of Warrusu's kin were lost, including his father and the person most important to him, his mentor and grandfather, the Clan Head of the Umikoi, Umikoi Warrusu za Yon. It drove him into a mild depression for a few days, before he came to a resolution, and like water moved into a river, he began to train harshly, in secret, out on the ocean. He trained for the next two years, before he was happened upon by a Kirigakuran Resistance Jounin, who brought him into the fold of the resistance's activities, and began to train him. When sent to find some of his friends to join in his training, the boy was abducted by the mysterious shinobi-nin known as Kaguya Ezenji, whom abducted the boy and three others, and who sparked the boy's inner fire, making Warrusu learn a few hard lessons, learn his signature technique, and begin down the path of shinobi-nin. As the boy rushed down the path, completing missions and training even with little sleep, he happened upon the Kyudaime Mizukage, Sei Ryu, who taught the boy for a time, and brought the boy into understanding his first elemental specialty. It was that man, whom lead the boy to gather others, to train even harder, and to, eventually, bring them all under the banner of performing a mission to free important shinobi-nin of Kirigakure, whom would be a great help to the Resistance. He lead one of the groups himself, and the mission was a spark which lead to the eventual, weeks later, revolution of his homeland, and the boy being marked upon the list of criminal ninja by the people of Kumogakure no Sato and the NCIA. He was the commander in a number of battles leading up to the invasion of Nigiyakashufu, and lead most of the force originating from Kirigakure no Sato, though not directly or throughout the invasion. In completing a mission, because of his own way of the ninja, he ended up getting knocked unconscious trying to save his opponents. When he awoke, the battle was largely over, and he ended up participating primarily in the battle atop the Emperor's Palace, in which the tide of the war was turned, and the Raikage was defeated. 'Trademarks' *Warrusu is one of the few ninja in the world who uses steam techniques, and further still, *actively uses them. *Warrusu typically wears an heirloom of his grandfather, the Coat of Ebisu, or Ebisu no Uwagi, a long robe like jacket/coat which resembles a Kage's coat very heavily, but which has ocean waves of dark blues and sea-greens marking it. *Warrusu uses a fishing line and hook as a weapon, as well as one of the Seven Legendary Swords, Ensui. *His signature technique set are 'spears', of elemental manipulation. The exact number of variations and elements he has mastered in such a way is not yet known, but the boy has been seen using water spears repeatedly, and they have been remarked as 'horribly deadly.' 'Specific Statistics' Age: 18 Gender: Male Shinobi Rank: Jounin Titles: Kimi no Umikoi of the Umikoi, Sama no Umikoi of Umikoi Nicknames: Kimi no Kaiin-nin (Prince of Fisher-nin), Wakasama Kaijin (Young Master Sea God), Warru, and Kyoka no Kiri (Torchlight of Kiri). Height: 5'11" and 3/4ths. Weight: 175 Ibls. Home Country Mizu no Kuni Clan Umikoi Allegiance His Clan and his Shinobi Village. Following his Nindo, and trying to protect those he loves. Hobbies Fishing, Reading, Swimming, Listening to Music, Eating Food, 'Slumming'. Category:PC